Skylanders: Androids
''-"It's Time To Gear Up!"-''Game's Tagline Skylanders: Androids '''is the first Skylander game (By timeline terms) in HadesKun's series. However, by sequence terms, it is known to be the sixth game of the Skylanders series. It revolves around the Android Patrol, a group of Skylanders recruited by the new Portal Masters when they had noticed that an old built "race", the Dread Droids had been activated again by Kaos, of the alternate timeline. Story In an alternate timeline, Kaos, who has grown rather...tall stumbles upon an old factory. Looking around, Kaos creeps in it, looking confused. After long hours of searching, he reaches a lever and pulls it, revealing a whole legion of Dread Droids. As Kaos shouts out, all activate and bow down to him, stating him their King for freeing them. With this legion, Kaos tries to rule Skylands once again, and it is up to you...Portal Master, to help us win this fight! Gameplay It was known to be one of the first Skylanders game to have quite the drastic change, as the creator, HadesKun had decided to give Skylanders, what he called, a new style. It was known to have improved in multiple categories, mostly in the plotline and combat. The plotline now had put Skylanders into it, giving them roles, such as actually talking in the movie scenes, or like guiding the Skylander in gameplay. If a player had happened to use the same Skylander as the Guide Skylander, the Skylander itself will be talking, guiding you to move to the specific area, etc. Another special feature HadesKun had implemented is an Inventory, as the Portal Master travels with the Skylander, he/she carries a bag and can help the Skylander through the use of items. These include items such as Antidotes, Dynamites, etc. Android Patrollers The Android Patrol are the new group of Skylanders that are the main focus in Skylanders: Androids. Like regular Skylanders, the Android Patrol have the basic set of moves, though with an increased stat, being built. However, the Android Patrol are capable of combining, something similar to Swap Force, except they still retain one element. Once an Android Patroller is put on the Portal Of Power, it records the data of it's stats, etc. While using an Android Patroller, once you have obtained enough Combination Power, which can be obtained by defeating enemies, you are given the option to fuse that Android Patroller with a recorded Android Patroller, this will increase their stats together (Not the exact stats combined, but it's like a quarter of the recorded Android Patroller's power added), have a combined moveset and whole new appearance. This however will only last a level, and if the Android Patroller is damaged heavily despite combining, the combination disbands, reverting back to an old regular Android Patroller. Another special feature is that certain areas which will be harder for Core Skylanders, Android Patrollers can do it more easier. These areas include such as hacking computers, etc. Skylanders It is confirmed that there are 18 Reimagined Skylanders, 10 new Android Patrollers, 10 new Core Skylanders and 5 Reformed Villains and 2 Skymiibos and 2 Guest Skylanders, bringing a total of 47 playable characters. MAGIC *Wish Borne (Android Patroller) TECH *Motor Gun (Android Patroller) *Deadly Dancer A18 (Guest Skyklander Patroller) WATER *Octo-Droid (Android Patroller) FIRE *Gas Zone (Android Patroller) *Smoking Lancer Ignitor (Reimagined Skylander) EARTH *Hard Rock (Android Patroller) LIFE *Bio-Root (Android Patroller) UNDEAD *Ghoulurk (Android Patroller) AIR *Mecha-Wing (Android Patroller) *Battlefront Fox (Skymiibo Patroller) LIGHT *Evangel (Android Patroller) DARK''' *Savage Rebel A17 (Guest Skylander Patroller) Levels #Ruined Factory Starter Pack Trivia *The reason this Skylanders game has been transformed into a much more tactical game, is because HadesKun basically knows that Skylanders is the pretty much defeat, finish level kind of game. Therefore he decided to give it a complex style, that way players have much more distinguished gameplay and possibly rage due to it becoming more complex. *This is the first Skylanders game to have a Skymiibo, that is not part of the Nintendo franchise yet has a connection with it. Category:Hades_Kun Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games